


Shining in the Morning Dusk

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even underneath blood and dirt she looked mesmerizing, her eyes gleaming in light of the rising sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining in the Morning Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100. 
> 
> Prompt: Werewolves

”Don’t _touch_ me!” 

It wasn’t even a yell; it was a growl. Even underneath blood and dirt she looked mesmerizing, her eyes gleaming in light of the rising sun. Clarke had never seen anyone else so beautiful. 

”Octavia, it’s me. I’m not going to hurt you,” she whispered gently and kneeled before the girl. Her clothes were ripped into pieces — a sign of completed transformation.

”Here.”

Octavia looked down to a hoodie Clarke was offering to her, hesitated for a moment. Then she draped the piece of clothing around herself. Clarke tried not to look at her for too long but the girl’s skin looked like it was _shining_ in the morning dusk. And it wasn’t like Octavia hadn’t already got used to her gaze. 

”You don’t need to always come here. I know the way back to Abby’s,” Octavia said, her voice husky and dark, burying a small hint of gratefulness underneath. 

”And yet I’m here. Come on, let’s go,” Clarke hurried her, she wanted to get her safe, know the girl was all fine. Who knew what she had done all night? 

But Octavia didn’t stand up, only gestured the blonde to wait. She reached for Clarke’s hand, long fingers wrapping around the slender wrist and sending chills down her spine. Octavia pulled the other back on her knees. 

”Give me a bit more time,” Octavia asked, ran her fingertips through golden locks. ”Because darling, you’re not the only one who glows in the first ray of sunshine.”


End file.
